


1:23 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was going to be a happy new year after Reverend Amos Howell bought one expensive stuffed animal for his daughter.
Kudos: 1





	1:23 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

It was going to be a happy new year after Reverend Amos Howell bought one expensive stuffed animal for his daughter and smiled with her.

THE END


End file.
